


Pets

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Everyone likes Little Vader.





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Gift Shopping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12945828) and [Family Dinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12998199)

Poe was grabbing another bottle of beer from the fridge when he got the text message. He let out a laugh of disbelief. “No way!”

Finn glanced back from the couch. “What’s up?”

“You’re not gonna believe this. Ben’s got a cat. From Hux.”

Finn stopped the game he was playing on the XBox. “You kidding?”

Poe shook his head and took a swig from the bottle, grinning. “You wanna go over and see for yourself?”

Finn frowned. “It’s nearly midnight.”

Poe shrugged. “So what? They’re clearly not sleeping.” The Skywalker house was only a few blocks away anyway.

Finn thought about it for a moment, then grinned, grabbing the bottle from Poe’s hand and taking a few gulps. “Let’s go.”

“That’s my boy.” Poe leant forward to give him a quick kiss. “I’ll text Rey.”

\---

Ben groaned. “Why did you invite them? It’s late.”

Rey looked up from cutting circles into a box and gave him a glare. “Like you ever went to bed before two.”

Ben rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Little Vader, who was cautiously exploring Ben’s bed. “You know I don’t like them that much.”

“Ben, we’ve talked about this. You need friends, and thankfully they tolerate you.”

“Only because of you.”

“Exactly.” Rey grinned as she cut free another circle from the box. “Another proof how much you need me.”

Ben grimaced but decided not to comment on that one.

“There!” She raised the paper box full of holes and put it on the bed. “Done.”

Ben picked up Little Vader carefully and put him in the box, smiling. “I think he likes it.”

Rey laughed. “Of course he does, I did a great job.” Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it. “Oh, they’re here.” She got to her feet and hurried to the door, saying “Don’t even try to hide.”

Ben feared that any more eye-rolling would cause some serious damage so instead, he used his short alone time to take a picture of the small black cat in the box and sent it to Hux.

A moment later he got a picture of Millicent lying on Hux’s pillow. Then Hux texted, ‘No matter what you do, they always want your pillow.’

Ben chuckled. ‘Kids these days…’

The door opened and too many people stepped in for Ben’s liking.

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Poe’s face lit up and went straight to Ben’s bed, sitting down as if it was his. Ben glared at Rey, silently trying to communicate that this was one of the many reasons why he didn’t like Poe. Rey replied with a meaningful look which could only be translated as ‘Suck it up.’

“I’d never pegged Hux as the type to gift a cat.” said Finn and sat on the floor with Rey.

Rey grinned. “Well, me neither. Imagine my shock when he asked me.”

Ben frowned. “Asked what?”

“If you’d like a cat, obviously.”

Ben gaped. “He asked you?”

“Guy’s full of surprises.” Poe chimed in happily, holding the kitten in his lap.

“He’s _dating_ Ben.” Rey added and the three of them laughed.

Ben grabbed his phone and texted Hux.

‘If I’m sent to jail, take care of Lil’ Vader’

‘Why’d you get sent to jail?’

‘Murder…’


End file.
